Odd
by I am Cara
Summary: PG13 to be safe. This is probably the randomest sp? thing you'll ever read. Rated for crude humor. The pointless story of a barbeque.


_The Randomness Damn Thing You'll Ever Read_

Me: YYH doesn't belong to me. This is my newest fic, also a parody. Dah! OOC WARNING!!!!!! Also, the pairing is KH.

"Come, Kurama, for the barbeque is starting."

"Hiei, would it kill you to drop the fancy wording?"

"Thee." (I know it makes no sense! That's the point!)

"...Thee? Wouldn't it be... Thy?"

"Nay."

"Ok, shorty, beat this- I art saying this naught in an unaffectionate way." Kurama grinned. "Hoo-hah." (Translation- I am not saying this in an un-affectionate way.)

Hiei's face dropped.

"Hoo-hah...?"

"Si."

"But... isn't that Spanish?"

Kurama sighed. "Hoo-hah or Si?"

"Si!"

"Yes, that is Spanish, why?"

"You have interrupted my fancy wording streak! You die now!" Hiei cried. He pounced on Kurama, knocking him over and kicking him.

Kurama caught his foot and pulled him down and started hitting him with a stick that he pulled out of nowhere. Finally, after a long (ten-minute) battle, they both lay in the grass, both with bruises all over. There was a silence, and Kurama started laughing, poking a large bruise on Hiei's knee.

"Hah, hah hah hah..." (Poke poke) "Hiei, your bruise looks funny"

"How wonderful. Yours does, too."

Kurama pulled himself up, and extended a hand, helping Hiei up with him. He brushed some dirt off his shoulder and looked at himself. Smells from Kurama's yard, from the barbeque, came wafting.

"It looks like we got jumped" Hiei commented, sizing Kurama up. (He had done this many times before, but what the crap, it made no difference.)

Kurama noticed this. "Still waiting for that growth spurt, eh?"

Hiei smiled sarcastically. "Oh yeah."

They headed off towards the barbeque.

Shiori screamed when she saw Kurama, bumbling merrily along like it was no one's business. If your son came home with six black eyes and other crap like that, you probably would, too.

"A journey for the senses" Hiei says, staring at Kurama, misty-eyed.

"What the hello is wrong with you?" Kurama asks, slapping him. Hiei gives him a drunken grin. "Sowoozy, I've been eating sensual stuff (burp)."

Oo

"?"

"Allow me to translate" Shiori says, "Sorry, I've been eating passion-fruit. It's highly alcoholic and sexual."

"How do you know?"

"..." And Shiori randomly walks over and pulls Yusuke out of the crowd.

DUN DUN DUN DUN. DUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kurama looks over and sees Hiei taking Kuwabara by the hand and pulling him out into the dance floor.

"Hey sexy" he says. Kuwabara blushes and playfully swats Hiei away.

He (Hiei) comes back up to Kurama, who is nibbling on a... rodent! He begins to chew on his leg, rather like Bladder, who is ignoring me now, reading some random Mary Sue book and would not come upstairs with me to get cookies. What kind of evil person doesn't like to get cookies?

Nope. I don't think she even knows I'm typing this. Haha. Bladdie, you suck.

Anyway, Hiei began chewing on Kurama's leg, which tasted like salt. Like skin is supposed to. (Come on, bite your thumb. It tastes funky.)

La!

So, for some random reason, very much like the urge to make this fic, Kurama went inside and looked in the mirror. To his horror, he saw a large tumor on his ear. He pulled it off.

The End.

Of the Tumor.

AND, aside from the tumor, guess what else he found?

Come on Bladdie, guess.

Ok, she's not responding so I'm going to whap her with a stick and now YOU guys can guess!!

A huge, bite-mark shaped bruise was on the corner of where neck meets shoulder.

DUN DUN DUN DUN. DUN!!!!!!!!!!

He came out and "did a little dance, , and got down tonight". He grabbed Hiei by the shoulders and slapped him. Hiei flopped over. Bladder is dead. And I am so tired I am writing this.

"Hiei!! Look what you did to me!! Did you even ask if you could?!" Kurama screeched. Hiei grinned. "Tee hee." He giggled.

"Hiei!"

"Heh heh heh heh..."

"What's so funny?!"

"I... Heh heh heh heh"

"WHAT??!!"

I...I...I... I have a donut on my finger."

Hiei lifts his hand to reveal—DUN DUN DUN!!!!

He twirls a donut round and round, and then dies.

"His lifespan must be over" Kurama says thoughtfully, "Oh well. Plenty more where those came from."

A/N: YIPPITY-SKIP-DE-BOOM!!!!!!!!!! My first random fic!!!!! Bladder/Bladdie is not my friend's real name.

Or is it...?

Anyway, I know this fic is bizarre, but that's not a reason to flame it, right? I need lotsa reviews to boost my confidence (and bladder control, both kinds).

DAH!

Signing out,

A Girl Who Writes Like No Tomorrow


End file.
